Bartolotta Ristorante Di Mare
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Greg wasn't the only one who'd known about Sara and Grissom.  Sophia had known about them as well.


**So this is just a little one shot I did trying to keep myself busy until Thursday, (I figured my lesson plans could wait. I'll just tell my first graders we'll be spending the week learning about CSI:) I still can't believe we're getting a proposal!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!**

* * *

Sara Sidle wouldn't say that she hated Sophia Curtis. Strong dislike yes, but hate? No. What she hated was the fact that Sophia constantly threw herself at the great Dr. Gilbert Grissom. After all, Sara mused, it wasn't like he was available. Sara remembered the night Grissom told her that Sophia was back and now working as a detective.

"So I asked her if there would be anything she would miss about working in the lab," Grissom said as they cleared the table after dinner.

"What did she say?" Sara asked as she closed the dishwasher.

"Well she told me, 'There are some things I'll miss' It was kinda weird too because she had this funny smile on her face when she said it."

Sara bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She loved Grissom she really did, and while he was a brilliant scientist who could tell you about the mating habits of nearly any species of insect on the planet, when it came to the human species he was clueless.

Grissom turned around and saw Sara trying to suppress a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked obviously confused.

"You!" she said no longer able to control her laughter.

Grissom leaned back against the counter his arms folded across his chest.

"Go right ahead Ms. Sidle. Laugh it up at my expense. Although I still have no idea why you're even laughing at me in the first place."

"Honey when Sophia said she would miss some things did wonder what she was referring to?"

"Well I assumed she meant the cases. I mean I know she'll be working with us now in the same capacity as Jim but we do all the fun stuff you know?"

Sara realized that while Gil Grissom may be the sexiest entomologist that ever lived, he was also the most oblivious when it came to women.

"Honey while she may miss the 'fun stuff' as you put it, I think there's one thing in the lab she's going to miss more than anything else."

"And what would that be?"

"You," Sara said with a 'duh!' tone to her voice.

"Me?" he asked still confused.

"That's why she was smiling funny?" he said with his face scrunched up.

Sara smiled. She thought he looked like a little boy who'd just been kissed by a girl with cooties.

So when Grissom had told her that Sophia had asked him out to dinner she wasn't surprised.

"Ah, Grissom, can I ask you something?" Sophia said as she stood in the doorway to his office.

"Sure what's up?" he said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well if you're not doing anything tonight I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?"

So Sara was right, Grissom thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Sophia but I'm going to have to decline. I've been battling a migraine for the last two days and I'm looking forward to spending my night off relaxing at home."

"Some other time then," she said with that weird smile on her face as she turned and left his office.

"So Sophia asked me to dinner tonight," Grissom told Sara as he pulled up in front of the Wynn. Grissom had made reservations at Bartolotta Ristorante Di Mare a fabulous Italian restaurant located in the hotel. Since they both had the night off he also booked a suite in the hotel. While their schedules, and the fact that their relationship was a secret, kept them from taking real vacations Grissom rather enjoyed these 'mini-breaks' as he called them.

"Reservation for Grissom," he told the Maitre Di as they walked into the restaurant.

"Right this way Mr. Grissom," he said leading them to their table.

Sophia Curtis had been disappointed when Gil Grissom had turned down her dinner invitation. Then her best friend had called and told her that she made reservations for them to go to dinner.

"Come on you haven't been out in weeks! Besides I hear this place has a great bar and lots of cute single guys," her friend Brittany told her.

"Alright Britt I'll go. What time?"

"Well the reservations for 7 so I'll get you at 6:30."

"See you then."

So this is how Sophia Curtis found herself at Bartolotta Ristorante Di Mare in the Wynn.

"So what are you having." Grissom asked Sara.

"I was thinking about either the Vegetable Lasagna or the Eggplant Parmesan."

"Well I was thinking about the Lasagna also so how about your order the Parmesan and we can share?"

"Okay."

Grissom had just finished his meal when his phone buzzed telling him he had a text message. Normally when he was out with Sara he'd ignore his phone but the only two people that sent him text messages were Sara and his mother.

"Is it your mom?" Sara asked taking another sip of her wine.

"Yea, she said something happened to my aunt. I'm trying to text her back so see what happened but I don't have reception."

"Why don't you go outside, you'll get better reception in the lobby."

"Okay I'll be right back," he said kissing her softly before he left.

Their waiter approached and asked if Grissom was finished and Sara told him he was. He cleared away Gil's plate leaving Sara to finish her meal.

Sophia Curtis and her best friend Brittany Daniels walked into the restaurant promptly at 7. As the Maitre Di led them to their table Sophia noticed someone who looked familiar sitting at a table by themselves. When she looked closer she noticed it was Sara Sidle.

"Hey Britt I just noticed someone from work and I'm just going to say hi."

"Sure, I'll just order us some drinks."

As Sophia walked toward Sara's table she thought it was a little sad. Sara was all dressed up and eating alone. If she hadn't noticed that Sara was near done with her meal she would have asked her to join herself and Brittany.

"Hey Sara," Sophia said as she approached the table.

Sara turned around to see Sophia walking up to her table.

"Well isn't this a coincidence," she thought to herself.

"Hi Sophia. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm out to dinner with my best friend. I was going to go out to dinner with Grissom tonight but he had to take a rain check. He had a migraine."

Sara laughed inwardly. Sophia actually thought she'd get another chance at dinner with Grissom.

"Yea migraines can be a killer."

"Yea he said something about needing a night off to relax. Anyway I'd ask you to join me and my friend but it looks like you're finished."

"Oh thanks for the offer but I'm going to be leaving soon. Just waiting for the check."

"Well it was nice seeing you. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Sophia said as she left for her table.

"You too," came Sara's reply.

Sophia was again seated at her table talking with her friend when Grissom rejoined Sara at their table.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked as he sat down.

"Yea my aunt fell chasing after her dog. My mom said she fractured her arm. Nothing bad but she has to wear a cast for six weeks. The only color they had left at the hospital was neon pink. Can you imagine a 75 year old woman wearing a neon pink cast?" Grissom said with a chuckle.

"Are you finished?" he asked noticing her now empty plate.

"Yea just waiting for the check."

"No dessert?" he asked surprised.

"Of course, but the kind of dessert I'm craving they don't have on this menu," she said in a seductive voice.

"Really? Well we'll have to go somewhere else then. I can't let you go the night without dessert," he said with a smile holding up their room key.

Sophia had just taken a sip of her Mojito when she heard a voice that sounded familiar. She turned around in her chair and saw Gil Grissom sitting at Sara Sidle's table.

What she heard and saw next left her shell shocked.

The waiter had come with the check witch Grissom signed for. He was helping Sara out of her chair as they made their way to the front of the restaurant. Sara cast a glance at Sophia's table and saw the woman's mouth wide open in shock.

"I don't think you have worry about Sophia asking you out again," Sara said as the they entered the elevator leading up to their floor.

"Why's that?" he asked wondering why Sara was brining up Sophia.

"Just feeling," she said smiling to herself.

So when Nick Stokes had asked Sophia Curtis if she'd known about Grissom and Sara she honestly replied yes.

"First Greg and now you. What did everyone know but me?"

* * *

**So there it is! Just some nice Shippery fluff to hold us over until Thursday!!!! Oh I once read a fabulous story on this site about Sara and Greg getting stuck together at a crime scence and having to go back to Sara and Grissom's house for the night because the antidote wouldn't be ready for 36 hours. Anyway it got deleted from my favorites and I was trying to find it. Anyone have any idea what it is?**

**Thanks!! Oh and Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated :)**


End file.
